


A Gluttonous Appetite

by Digidestined



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Ahegao, Creampie, Digital Sex Just Works, F/M, Light Choking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tails, Use of tails :), Vaginal Sex, excessive cum, near the end anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digidestined/pseuds/Digidestined
Summary: You didn't really expect Infermon to Digivolve to Beelzemon and certainly didn't expect the Digimon to be... like that.





	A Gluttonous Appetite

Everything went wrong the moment you decided to confront him.

Beelzemon’s firecracker personality had been too much to handle. You had only _technically_ been his tamer for less than a week when you finally cracked under the pressure of a completely unmanageable Digimon.

It wasn’t like this before. Before digivolving into Beelzemon, your main partner Digimon had been Infermon; and yes it wasn’t perfect all the time, sometimes your Digimon would have a mind of their own.

But Beelzemon was a completely different story, enough so that you knew you had to put your foot down, to really step up as a skilled tamer and hacker and have him listen to you once again.

It didn’t work out particularly well.

Tucked away in the depths of Under Kowloon, you were backed against a transparent wall by your Digimon partner, who sneered down at you, moving himself closer to your body which in turn you press your back against the digital wall, eyebrows knitting in irritated confusion as the Digimon placed his hands on either side of your head, effectively boxing you in.

“Does it make you that mad I don’t listen?” He asked, pushing your legs apart with a knee that he then held between your legs. Up until this point, you couldn’t say you ever realized just how sensitive your digital avatar was to feeling touch, your body shuddering as Beelzemon’s knee moved -most certainly intentionally- back and forth just slightly.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on, still the idea that one of your Digimon might be trying something like _that_ seemed too far fetched, leaving your paralyzed in place.

“Yes, that is what I’m trying to tell you,” as you spoke, clawed fingers moved towards your neck, the sharp tips grazing against your skin ever so slightly, enough to make your breath hitch and your body to jerk in surprise. The movement forced you to grit your teeth to suppress any noise you were about to make after inadvertently grinding your groin against Beelzemon’s knee.

You watched the Digimon with a heavy-lidded gaze, his red eyes dropping along with his hand as he lowered it down your body, grazing the metallic claws across fabric, skin, until he stopped just shy of your waist band, only solidifying exactly what you thought he was going for with his behavior.

“Maybe I could be more agreeable if I’m kept satisfied,” Beelzemon moved his knee away from between your legs, leaving a feeling of near disappointment at the absence of something pressed against you like that.  
The idea of doing… _things_ with one’s Digimon wasn’t completely unheard of. Although people were rather hush about the topic they most certainly spoke about doing so in chatrooms and blog posts. The thought hadn’t entirely escaped you either. The skin of your cheeks felt hot at the thought that maybe Beelzemon had been aware of what you might have been thinking upon getting an admittedly appealing humanoid Digimon. It could explain his blatantly forward advance.

A sensation pressing against your clothed groin brought your thoughts back to reality; or… virtual reality. You clenched your jaw and grit your teeth as little waves of pleasure rippled through your body as something continued to rub back and forth against you.

Your eyes darted down immediately, and you exhaled sharply at the sight of Beelzemon’s tail massaging against you rhythmically. Looking away hurriedly, as if it was shameful for you to have even watched in the first place, you rested your head against the wall, avoiding the gaze of your Digimon partner as if it would hide your embarrassment.

“So that’s a yes?” Beelzemon asked, his hand tugging at your waistband to further his point.

You didn’t answer, and Beelzemon used his other hand to grip your chin, cold claws pushing into your skin, although not enough to break it. He pulled you to face him directly. The self-satisfied smirk on his face said it all, compelling you to want to bite a snarky comment towards him, cause a typical squabble that the two of you had become quite familiar with in the last few days.

And yet, you only bit your lip, your hips shaking as you tried to keep yourself from rocking your hips to meet the rhythm of his tail that only gave you just enough pleasure to want more.

Beelzemon held your chin in place between his thumb and middle finger while his index traced across your lower lip, and he asked again.

“So it’s a yes?”

He didn’t need to ask, you both knew that. Still, you answered.

“Y-yeah,” you breathed out, voice shaky.

Beelzemon immediately reacted to the green light he was given, pulling tugging your waistband forward and swiftly plunging his tail into your pants. You gasped as the cold tip of his tail searched around until it slipped between your slick lips, stroking against your clit.

Your mouth opened slightly, a whimpering moan passing your lips but cut short by Beelzemon lurching forward to catch your lips with his, his sharp teeth nipping your lower lip almost half-threateningly to bite harder.

Reaching forward, you gripped his upper arm with one hand and grabbed the furry trim of his jacket with the other, grasping tightly as his tail sent ripples of pleasure through your core.

Placing a hand on either side of your hips, Beelzemon pulled your pants down slowly, hooking a thumb into your underwear to bring them down in one go, exposing you before him and the rest of Under Kowloon, even if you were in a particularly tricky area for any hacker to access.

Your eyes rolled, and you pulled back from the Digimon’s ravenous kiss to gasp for air you’d forgotten to breathe with your nose for, panting and whimpering as his tail tip continued its onslaught on you, focusing on your clit enough that your need for more became unbearable.

It drove you wild enough that you barely heard the sound of belt buckles being undone. You were snapped out of your lustful haze however when the tail so attentively stimulating you was pulled away.

“Beelzemon,” you whined, bucking your hips towards him as if to beckon him to keep going.

Hands gripping your thighs, Beelzemon swiftly hauled your avatar up with ease, guiding your legs to wrap around his waist.

“What is it?” He asked, playing the question off as if he might have no idea what it was you could be trying to say.

As you squirmed with need, you felt something pressing and prodding at your sopping pussy, glancing down to realize that he’d taken his cock out while you were lost in your own world of pleasure.

"I can stop if you'd like," he suggested, feigning concern. The fiendish look on his face spoke enough for his mocking concern. Beelzemon knew exactly what he was doing. And still you played right into it.  
  
"Please don't," you pleaded, squeezing his body closer with your legs. 

"Well I can't deny my tamer what they want can I?"

Beelzemon spoke as if this wasn't the first time he'd actually done something you wanted, his smug self satisfaction made your chest burn with irritation that was in its entirety outshone by your desire.

The cool head of his cock positioned itself as your entrance, and you held your breath in anticipation, trying to subtly move your hips to get him in faster.

But Beelzemon didn't cave to that, choosing to only push into you painfully slowly.

His tail moved over and up to your face, the tip running across your lips and spreading your own thick wetness over them, pushing itself in and forcing you to release your held breath. 

As Beelzemon's tail forced open your mouth, his cock filled you to the hilt, resting there briefly before his hips started rocking shallowly. The appendage stuffed into your mouth stifled your moan of satisfaction, the tail moving in the same slow tandem as his hips. 

Your head rolled, and you eagerly sucked the tip of Beelzemon's tail as he fucked you deep and rhythmically, saliva dripping out from the corner of your mouth around the tail.

Clawed fingertips dug into the skin of your thighs as the Digimon picked up its pace, hips slapping against you with each deep thrust to the hilt. 

Your core felt tight, pleasure coiling, the muscles of your legs tightening in a need for more - wanting as much as Beelzemon could possibly give you. 

The thought of being fucked  _effectively_ in public had long since been replaced by how good it made you feel to be fucked against the wall by this obstinate Digimon. 

As Beelzemon's saliva-wet tail slid out of your mouth, your brazen moans previously muffled echoed in the empty space. You were only somewhat aware of something touching your neck until it squeezed and you realized your oxygen supply was being limited by the tight squeeze of the tail around your neck. Every few seconds, the grip would loosen and you were given a brief opportunity to gasp and moan before it constricted again around your throat. It spurred Beelzemon on, his motions swift and deep, pounding relentlessly as the Digimon chased his own pleasure, watching you intently as he did so.

Your senses overwhelmed, you could do nothing but leave everything in Beelzemon's hands - and he happily took that responsibility, keeping you propped up by sliding an arm under your ass while the other moved so that he could use a sharp metal claw to rub circles around your clit. 

The overwhelming stimulation reduced you to desperate choked moans, the pleasure coiled so tightly that it hurt. You didn't just want to cum you absolutely _needed_ to in that moment, your tongue lolling out as your inhibitions had long since left you. You teetered on the edge of the climax you so desperately craved, hardly able to keep your eyes from rolling as Beelzemon rubbed, fucked and choked you into a mess.

And then it all unraveled, your mouth agape in a silent moan as you tipped over until a delayed, ragged moan tears itself from your throat. Your walls clenched and throbbed against Beelzemon's cock, drawing out your climax and pulling him there with you. Warm thick ribbons of cum spurt from the tip of his cock and filled you. Beelzemon groaned and growled with satisfaction, thrusting a couple more times before burying himself as far as he could go and holding still to let his release fill you up. 

It was only when your body was twitching that he released the grip of his tail on your neck, allowing you to pull yourself back from a climax that left you on the verge of passing out.

You panted ragged breaths as Beelzemon's cock continued to twitch and empty, longer than you thought he should have been. Maybe if you had any capacity to think the conclusion that Digimon might be different from humans in _that way_ would have clicked.

Finally, Beelzemon slid himself out slowly, and with it a gratuitous amount of white thick cum dripped from your spent hole onto the floor, creating a tiny puddle of your Digimon's release.

Despite your lightheartedness, you tried to lower yourself, but Beelzemon kept you in place.

Too spent to try and resist or even question why, you simply went limp and allowed him to hold you there.

It was almost comfortable, until you were ripped away from your post-climactic bliss by Beelzemon's tail finding itself back to your sensitive ruddy cunt. All it took was the tiniest bit of contact against your oversensitive clit to leave you shuddering and squirming, but you were given a full on onslaught, the tail's tip plunging into your hole, pulling out only to flick at your clit.

"Hhh, stooop," you groan weakly.

Beelzemon didn't stop, though, his eyes shining in sadistic pleasure as he continued to stimulate you beyond what you thought you could handle.

"You should brush up on your Digimon knowledge, haven't you heard about a Beelzemon's insatiable hunger?"

**Author's Note:**

> This might as well be a decade overdue, I've spent much too long thirsting after Beelzemon that it's a shame I didn't make this sooner.
> 
> Also I hornywrote this in one night and it's 7 am so please go easy on me if I missed stuff when I was checking for mistakes.


End file.
